Too little too late
by Eve ivy
Summary: My first songfic, so be nice! Based on the song "Too little too late" by JoJo


Hey, this is my first one-shot/songfic so be nice. If there's any things I need to pick up on or improve just tell me! The song is too little too late by JoJo. Please review!

* * *

"**Dis is de best carriot smodie I've ever had Rev," **grinning at Rev, he breathes out in relief.

"**Best beef I've had," **Tech says in-between mouthfuls.

"**jkwehbe," **Slam finishes off his pizza, licking his fingers.

"**Yeah, yeah, the bird can cook. Can I go now? And where's what's her face?"** Duck moans.

"**Thanks-guys-and-just-because-your-on-a-ridiculous-diet-Duck-doesn't-mean-you-have-to-" **Tech cuts Rev off when we hear the anger rising in his voice. I turn to Duck.

"**Lexi is on a date wid her boyfriend, try and keep up Duck," **we decided to have a guy's night in, not expecting her to come back until quite late, but Duck was ruining that and this precise moment.

"**hjkedjhef Lexi," **Slam mumbles.

"**Ya I know Slam buddy, I don't like dat guy either."**

"**None of us do," **Tech finishes off his meet. Speak of the devil I hear the door slam, I signal for everyone to stay quite. Nodding we listen to what's happening, they're back early. That's never a good sign.

"**It's just disrespectful David," **we can all hear how hurt she is.

"**Look, I was just talking to her."** Lexi snorts, if that guy has been cheating on her, lets just say he's gonna have to face all five of us. Slam begins to crack his knuckles but I signal for him to wait. **"You know I love you," **we listen to his footsteps.

"**It's about what you do, not what you say,"** she replies, we hear her pushing him away. That's my girl.

"**Alright, hold up," **Lexi sighs. **"I have something for you. I want you to be there on Saturday," **I hear Lexi laugh, David's a minor league baseball player. His games on Saturday, and I'm betting he just gave her a ticket.

"**No."**

"**Come with me, stay the night, we'll solve this," ** David tries to persuade her.

"**Come with me, stay the night, you say the words but boy it don't feel right. What do ya expect me to say?" **We listen to Lexi pacing the hall, letting out all of her frustration at that jerk.

"**To say you forgive me,"** we listen to some shuffling. **"I've changed, I promise."**

"**You take my hand, and you say you've change. But boy you know your begging don't fool me. Because to you it's just a game."**

"**Aw come on Lexi, you know I don't mean it like that," **he moans like a small child.

"**So let me on down, 'cause time has made me strong. I'm starting to move on," **Lexi takes a deep breathe.

"**What are you trying to say?" **

"**I'm gonna say this now. Your chance has come and gone, and you know-"**

"**Know what?" **David rudely interrupts her, huffing Lexi carries on.

"**It's just too little too late, a little too wrong, and I can't wait."**

"**Come on Lexi, we'll work through this, together." **

"**But you know all the right things to say," **Lexi sighs, no come on. You were doing so well.

"**You know when I close my eyes' I see you," **David tries to sweet talk her, make her forget about the waitress.

"**You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway, i****t's just too little too late," **something seems to snap inside of her. She batters David, telling him enough is enough.

"**Come on, please forgive me Lexi. Come on, you know you want to."**

"**I was young, and I love," **Lexi starts again.

"**I think you'll find you still are young, stupid," **David laughs at her, that jerk. I can imagine Lexi sending one of her looks but she leaves it.

"**I gave you everything, but it wasn't enough."**

"**We need to communicate more then," **David now decides to adopt the innocent technique.

"**And now you wanna communicate," **Lexi scoffs at the idea, We listen to her stomping over to the door and pulling it open. "**Go find someone else! In letting you go I'm loving myself," **she orders him, we hear him snort. "**You got a problem? But don't come asking me for help," **we hear her being pushed back against the wall, I'm about to go help her but Tech restrains me before I do anything stupid.

"**DON'T BE STUPID! YOU LOVE ME!"** His screams vibrate across the room. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" **Lexi must have shook her head.

"**I can love with all of my heart, baby. I know I have so much to give,"** Lexi voice grows in volume as she holds her ground. **"With a player like you I don't have a prayer," **Ricky snorts.

"**Like you can talk flirting with Ace all the time," **Ricky smugly announces. What? Oh, this guy is dead.**  
**

**"That's no way to live," **Lexi ignores him pushing him back onto the opposite wall when we hear a thud. **"It's just too little to late," **we listen as David stands up.

"**Fine! Whatever! I only dated you because your famous!" **The door slams, making the whole tower shake, Lexi lets out a strangled breathe.

"**You guys can stop hiding now," **she calls out. Crud. She knows we were there the whole time, gulping we step out of kitchen into the hallway.

"**How?" **Duck asks stupidly, we all look at him. How stupid can one duck get? **"What?"**

"**Super hearing, remember?" **She points to her ears' rolling her beautiful green eyes'.

"**Ya okay Lex?" **I ask as I step forwards.

"**I'll be over it in a day," **she shrugs, we look at each other not believing her. **"I need chocolate," **she mutters and marches off in direction of the kitchen, we shrug deciding to follow her.

* * *

"**Night guys, don't stay up too late," **Tech warns as he gets up and yawns. All the boys have go now, leaving me with Lexi who's currently in a top tailored to a man with white and pick chequered pyjama bottoms. I notice her eyes' beginning to water up and her ears' droop a bit, she puts the chocolate on the coffee table as she stares into nothing. **"Ya okay Lex?" **Placing my hand lightly on her shoulder, her attention turns to me. I watch as her watering eyes' become tears that roll down her cheeks.

"**Yeah, no, I mean yes, I don't know," **the tears fully come after this and I hold her in my arms, rubbing her back gently.** What if he's right though Ace? What if all the guys who have ever dated me just wanted fame? Am I really that worthless?" **

"**Ya didn't listen ta dat jerk did ya? **I tell her, trying to calm her down, she nods her head into my shoulder. **"Lex, ignore him, he's obviously blind, and doesn't feel anyding at all. Anyone would be lucky ta have ya,"** I tell her, she pulls back slightly, but we're still holding each other in our arms'.

"**You think so Ace?" **she asks, surprise showing on her face.

"**Anyone would be lucky ta have such a beautiful girlfriend,"** she blushes. **"You're funny, brave, caring, beautiful, happy well most of the time," **I tease her a little bit, she whacks my arm.

"**Oi!" **

I carry on** "strong, independent, smart, the list could go on for two days. You just haven't found a guy who deserves ya yet," **her whole face glows as I make this speech. If only you could see how I felt for you, and then maybe, just maybe, you might feel the same way. I could show you how great you really are Lex, I would always treat you right and never once go off with someone else. If only you could see what's right in front of you.

"**What about looks wise?" **she teases me raising one eyebrow. My stomach jumps, maybe she knows, maybe she feels the same way. I decide to play along.

"**Your little nose is cute," **I poke it with my finger causing her to giggle and blush. **"And dat blush," **this just makes her blush even harder. **"Your smile is breath taking, your hair is so silky," **I brush her bangs out of her face. **"And dose eyes' you could get lost in forever," **I meet her gaze, and before I know what's happening I feel our lips' making contact. I pull her closer to me as she runs her hands' through my hair, it's perfect ad so right. Our lips fit together as if they were designed for this purpose alone. We both pull back staring at each other taking deep breathes. I feel like a little kid on a roller-coaster, when all the adrenaline is pumping through you and you feel like your on top of the world. **"And does lips ain't half bad eider," **winking at her she giggles.

"**Come here you," **she pulls me back in.


End file.
